


Home Made Symmetry

by TrashBunny



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Delusions, Gen, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: Kid finds calmness with a new habit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for delusional thinking and self harm

It didn't start in a breakdown.  
  
  


It started on a regular night for Death the Kid. Adhering to his routine, the shinigami checked his body for damages as he does after every assignment. He was meticulous with his inspection, not a bruise or a cut would be allowed to go undocumented.

Kid was skillful and he was quick. Not many enemies could lay a hand on him. Weeks would go by and he wasn't hit.

But he always checked. Always.

He frowned at the blemish that was a thin wound upon his left arm. It was still bleeding slightly. Deep red dripping down a pale arm. It was minor, it did not hurt. But it bothered him.

Kid scolded himself for being sloppy and getting hit. He did not even feel it at the time.

Avoiding his reflection in the perfectly centered mirror of the washroom Kid opened his obsessively organized first aid kit. Though when he made to grab the hydrogen peroxide bottle he stilled and stared at the pristine white skin of his right arm.

Something inside of him shuddered in disgust.

It was not rational but it bothered him so. His right arm was perfect while his left was afflicted. Without much conscious thought, Kid instead picked a blade from the kit and with surgical like precision marked his arm to reflect the other.

The disgust lessened.

He slowly blinked golden eyes at his now mirrored wounds. Two arms, two cuts, two droplets of blood.

Kid did not think much of what he did after, only did what was part of his routine. He cleaned the cuts, wiping away the blood until it stopped dwindling. Applying a healing solution and thin bandages; he finished the clean up. Then with care Kid dressed himself in a clean white collared shirt with cuffs that reached his wrists. He didn't think much of it at all. Just that he felt better this way. He could move on with his evening. Liz and Patty would be waiting for him to make dinner plans.  
  
  


Death the Kid did not think much of it again until he was back in his washroom a few nights later. Liz, Patty and himself had gotten back from a failed mission, a failure in Kid's eyes and he was cross with himself for it. They were tasked with capturing a pair of drug lords at their newest hideout, the gang had been causing trouble in the darker parts of Death City with their new supply of intoxicating vampire blood. DWMA had gathered enough intelligence to pin point the next large scale exchange, they wanted the leaders captured before the problem escalated, though in the end the higher ups got away and Kid was left with cases of illegal trade and straggling junkies. A complete loss in his eyes.

But the boy and his guns had come out of the mission unscathed. Nevertheless he was in his washroom, checking just in case.

His symmetrical wounds had healed to competition. Kid removed the bandages to reveal clear skin. He took the scene in a moment; milky forearms clear of blood and bruise. He did not know why this perfectly normal image made his insides squirm.

Was it just the frustration from the day's mission? His unforgiving mind punishing him with anxiety and guilt?

The shinigami remembered the look of the beautifully symmetrical beads of blood that dripped from his twin cuts only nights before.

He didn't question himself when he took out the blade, he didn't blink when he cut evenly on one arm, switched hands, then flawlessly replicated the slice on the other. The blade was set on the sink rim and his light cuts, just, observed. Once again he did not think too deeply on the action he commit. Just the results.

Two perfect scarlet lines. One on each arm. He caused these. He pierced his own skin to create them.

The shinigami stared at his misdoings in an odd state of mind.

  
That was how it had started.

  
Now Kid was sitting on his bathroom floor, his 'tools' left in the stained sink. His body subtlety shaking, his mind... elsewhere.

And on his once perfect arms, eight pristine slices up each forearm. Sixteen in total. Cut deeper than before, longer than before, bleeding heavily and dripping scarlet.

These injuries where created by the inflicted boy. Not a single one from combat. It's been that way ever since the first night. It had been a cycle, clear skin gives the boy anxiety now. The anxiety can be subdued with symmetry, and Kid himself can create that symmetry; on to himself. When the wounds heal they get replaced with double the amount. Four on each arm to make eight, now eight on each arm.

And for sixteen cuts comes sixteen bandages, all arranged in perfect balance to reflect each other like a mirror.

Kid still sat on the floor, thin legs spread out, bleeding arms balanced delicately on his knees. His head was fuzzy but he knew he would be okay, he's barely lost any blood. He needs this. He just wants to sit there a moment longer.

He was calm. He could not remember the last time he was calm without this. Had it really been so long?  
  
  


"Kiiiiid? You okay in there?" Came Patty's voice after a children's musical knock on the door.

"It's been past your scheduled freak time. We got tired of waiting for you and ordered pizza for dinner." Liz called after. “We told 'em if they made the toppings symmetrical they'd get a big tip.”

Alarm shot through Kid when he snapped back into the here and now. His sisters' voices helping to centre himself.

"Y-yes girls I'm alright, I'll be out in a moment." Gods he needed to clean up fast, eyes darting at all of the blood.

He looked at himself and wondered just what the hell he has done to his gifted shinigami body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Considered finished though may be continued.


End file.
